Princess, Queen, and Fairy Godmother
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Cinderella is a Fairy Godmother. Slash. Het.


Title: "Princess, Queen, and Fairy Godmother"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Cinderella is a Fairy Godmother.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

It's nothing unusual for the mice to watch Cinderella, but one day, Jacques notices a look upon Gus' cute, fat face that makes him pause. "Gus Gus?" he asks, nose and whiskers twitching, but the other mouse doesn't answer him. He sits beside his serious-looking friend and follows his gaze down from the balcony to where the regal and kind woman who's always been a Princess to them is once again dancing with her Prince Charming.

"What is it?" Jacques asks after a moment of quiet contemplation. He sees nothing out of place. Their Cinderella looks as beautiful as ever and as happy as she's always been after escaping her cruel stepmother. He shivers as he remembers that fierce, dark woman and her cat.

"Gus Gus just thinking," Gus answers after a while, turning to his dearest, beloved friend.

"About what?" Jacques questions. It's not like Gus to spend time thinking and even more unusual for the slow but sweet mouse to be so serious.

"Cinderelly." Gus' nose twitches. Jacques notices he'd holding his own tail.

"What about Cinderelly? She happy."

"Yes, yes," Gus quickly answers, bobbing his chubby head in agreement. "She very happy. She should be happy. She Fairy Godmother."

Jacques laughs so hard that he almost falls over, but he grabs his booted feet and holds himself upright. "No, no!" he squeals, still laughing. "Cinderelly no Fairy Godmother! Cinderelly Princess, some day Queen, but no Fairy Godmother! She has her own Fairy Godmother!"

"Yes, yes, Cinderelly has Fairy Godmother, but Cinderelly Fairy Godmother, too!"

"You can't have a Fairy Godmother and be one, too!" Jacques laughs again. He loves Gus, but sometimes, his thoughts are so silly!

"Nobody told Cinderelly that," Gus states matter-of-factly.

"Don't need to. Cinderelly knows she not Fairy Godmother. She doesn't want to be. She doesn't have magic."

"Don't need magic to be Fairy Godmother."

"Psh!" Jacques waves away the silly notion.

"No, no, really!" Gus turns to his partner, and Jacques is surprised to see just how serious he is. "No need magic for Fairy Godmother! Just need good heart! Cinderelly our Fairy Godmother," Gus persists, looking back out at their human friend. "She rescue us. She clothe us."

Jacques follows Gus' gaze again. He leans out over the balcony as they watch Cinderelly waltz. His whiskers twitch; his hands twist gently around his long, wiry tail. All that Gus is saying is true. But, still, Cinderelly a Fairy Godmother?

He's seen her go from rags to riches. He's petted her when she's cried. He's seen her in her worst down times. Their Cinderelly is beautiful, inside and out, but how could some one who'd known such sorrow be a Fairy Godmother?

"Sh-She rescued us all," Gus continues, and Jacques can tell that his love has put much thought into this matter and truly believes what he's saying. "She rescued us from Lucifer, her - her Wi-Wicked Ste-Stepmother, and - and everybody."

Jacques looks up in surprise as Gus reaches out and takes his paw in his. Gus is no longer watching Cinderella but now gazes deeply into Jacques' eyes. Jacques swallows hard but finds he neither can nor wants to look away from his beloved. "Sh-She gave me you," Gus says simply, and Jacques melts. All his doubts vanish. He accepts their beloved Cinderella as their hither-to unspoken Fairy Godmother as Gus steps closer and kisses him.

The light kiss, as it always has, makes Jacques' whiskers shoot out stiffly, his brown fur stand on end, his toes curl, his eyes roll back into his head with ecstasy, and his ears fill with drums, trumpets, and fireworks. Also as always, it is over far too soon. "Cinderelly Fairy Godmother," Jacques agrees and quickly kisses Gus again.

**The End**


End file.
